film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Snatched
Snatched is a 2017 film starring Amy Schumer, Goldie Hawn, Joan Cusack, Ike Barinholtz, Wanda Sykes and Christopher Meloni, directed by Jonathan Levine, written by Katie Dippold and produced by Peter Chernin, Paul Feig, Jessie Henderson and Jenno Topping. Plot Recently fired from her job and dumped by her rock musician boyfriend, Emily Middleton is determined to enjoy a previously planned nonrefundable trip to Ecuador. Learning of her relationship status from social media, her mother, Linda, tells her to come home in order to move on, where she reunites with her agoraphobic brother, Jeffrey. Initially refusing, Linda agrees to go on the trip with her daughter. In Ecuador, after they check into the upscale hotel, Emily meets a handsome man named James at the hotel bar, and they begin a relationship. After one night of drinking and dancing with James, Emily and her mother take a sightseeing day trip with him. During their ride, a white van rams James' Jeep and the masked men abduct Emily and Linda. James escapes, but Linda suspects he was in on the kidnapping plot from the start. Emily awakens inside a cell and begins to panic, while Linda tries to calm herself by reading men's magazines. The leader, Hector Morgado, contacts Jeffrey and demands $100,000 in ransom money. Morgado then has his nephew take both women away from the kidnappers' hideout to another location. They manage to escape from their captors' car and stow away into a passing truck. As it drives away, Emily kills the leader's nephew who is chasing them by pounding his head with a shovel. The truck's driver then stops his truck and leaves them both in the middle of the jungle. They find a phone at a nearby bar, where they call the U.S. State Department officer Morgan Russell, saying that they are in peril, and Morgan advises them to go to the US Embassy in Bogota, Colombia. They meet a rugged-looking American named Roger Simmons. He agrees to help them find the consulate. After the three share a meal, Morgado and his men track them down. Morgado is about to kill them both as revenge for his only nephew's death, but Linda distracts him while Emily retrieves a nearby spear gun with which to threaten him. As she retrieves it, she accidentally fires it, killing Morgado's only son. They manage to escape with Simmons onto a boat. Soon, however, they are forced off the boat when the captain detects another boat nearby that is looking for the two women. Meanwhile, Jeffrey, learning that his mother and sister have been kidnapped, calls Morgan at the State Department, saying he will join forces with the agents in order to find his mother and sister. Morgan reluctantly agrees. In Colombia, Emily, Linda, and Simmons hike through the jungle until Simmons falls to his death from a cliff. Later, Emily passes out from the effects of a tapeworm infestation. After a local village doctor removes the tapeworm from her body, Morgado and his men track them down again. They spot a zip line and decide to use it to escape. Unfortunately, the zip line is good for only one person. Linda forces Emily to leave her behind and is recaptured. Emily safely arrives at the US Consulate. Determined to find her mother, she seeks help from two feisty American women veterans, Ruth and Barb, whom Emily met at the resort in Ecuador. Ruth and Barb take her to James, who was conspiring with Morgado, to the apartment where he is being interrogated for the kidnappers' location. With the ladies' help, Emily rescues her mother at the kidnappers' apartment. They try to escape in another truck, but Morgado intercepts them. As he is about to kill Emily, Linda blows her dog whistle, summoning a dog that attacks Morgado. U.S. State Department agents arrive to arrest Morgado, and Jeffrey reunites with his mother and sister. One year later, Emily and Linda take another trip to Kuala Lumpur, where Emily meets another man, who offers her a drink. Emily refuses, and she and Linda proceed to dance. __FORCETOC__ Category:2017 films Category:May 2017 films Category:English-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:American films